final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper Puppet
Reaper Puppet is one of the reaper antagonists in Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken. He, along with Shadow Bonnie, and The Brother (Final Nights 1), are the only animatronics in the entire Final Nights series to start off a night outside. Like the others in Final Nights 3, he is a Reaper Animatronic. Reaper Puppet returns in the fourth and final game in the series, Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. Appearance Final Night 3 Reaper Puppet appears to be a counterpart to original series' Puppet. Though, it is only the Reaper Puppet's head that is similar to the core series' Puppet. The rest of its body is in a dark shade of black. It has long, stretching arms with sharp fingers at the hands. Like the Grim Reaper, Reaper Puppet has multiple tentacle-like legs. Reaper Puppet can easily be mistaken for a tree; as its legs look like roots and the shoulders look like arching branches. Final Nights 4 In Final Nights 4, his mask appears to be more stretched out and has random goo sticking out of the eyes and mouth. He gives a melted appearance in the fourth game. Behavior Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Reaper Puppet starts off unseen on the balcony. When lightning flashes, it will shortly appear climbing up the balcony; this is its first stage. It is not recommended to go and close the curtain yet, as it will jumpscare the player, ending the game (This only works in Reaper Puppet's stage 1 and stage 2). It will gradually proceed into it's third and final stage. When it is in this stage, it is safe to close the curtains on him. After the player has pushed Reaper Puppet back, it will repeat this process. It gradually becomes more and more aggressive as the night's progress. If the player sleeps, and the Reaper Puppet manages to enter the room, it will appear beside the player, playing a distorted jingle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It will then proceed to kill the player accompanied by a snapping sound, implying that it might have snapped the player's neck. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Reaper Puppet appears in Investigation 4. He will hide in the darker areas of the hospital, and Max will be warned of his attack by an icon depicting his face. To avoid this, the player must immediately exit the area, or else Reaper Puppet will kill them. He also appears along with the other Reapers (excluding Reaper Toy Chica) in the Hospital Bedroom. Here, he will randomly turn the lights on, and if this happens, the player must turn the lights off or else Reaper Puppet will kill them. Museum Description Final Nights 3 '''"'A tentacle infested monster sent by your sister and mother to kill you and get you to join them. '' Often confused for a tree somehow." Final Nights 4 "Preferring to stay in the dark, The Reaper Puppet will get anything that stands in the light. He's pretty passive otherwise. The years of torment have taken a toll on this forced soul who just wants to be free. Still not a tree." Trivia * Reaper Puppet is often confused for a tree. * Reaper Puppet holds a resemblance to the Grim Reaper. * During its room jumpscare, it makes a flesh-ripping sound while Jumpscaring the player. * The Reaper Puppet holds a resemblance to the antagonist of the movie Coraline, the Beldam/The Other Mother. * The Reaper Puppet is still able to slip into the room while the player is running up to the sliding door, including when the animation for closing the curtain is playing. Because the sounds of the Reaper Puppet getting into the room and the player closing the curtain are the exact same sound, it can play the sound twice in rapid succession, sounding strange and normally seeming like a bug. * The high-pitched sound that the Reaper Puppet plays when the screen goes black before Jumpscaring you is actually the Five Nights at Freddy's nose honk sound at 0.1x speed, according to the developer in a live stream by Dawko. Gallery RPuppetBedJ.gif|Reaper Puppet's Bed Jumpscare. Screenshot 2017-04-17 at 6.51.38 PM.png|Reaper Puppet with Reaper BB In Concept Art. 0909889.png|An image of Reaper Puppet in the rain. Category:Reapers Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Final Night 3 characters